Potential
by Scarlet Masquerade
Summary: Being kicked off Team 7 sucked especially when you work yourself to death for them. When Akatsuki offer you to become one of them AND to become allies with Konaha, can you resist? sakumulti
1. Not a member of Team 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any possible songs I might add.

Also this is mostly in Sakura's point of view.

"Sakiko"-talking

'_Sakiko'-thinking_

'**Sakiko'- Inner Sakura**

**Potential**

**Chapter 1- Not a member of team 7**

**By: Sakiko Uchiha**

I always knew this would happen. I tried to pretend that I didn't see it. I prayed that I had some secret power that would equal theirs…….but I didn't. I don't have a kekkei genkai like Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata. I don't have a ninja clan with family jutsu like Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. I don't have a nice sensei like Lee and Ten-Ten. I don't have a demon like Naruto. I didn't grow up in ANBU like Sai.

I grew up in a shop filled with magic, messages of joy and friendship. My parents ran a small shop under our apartment. As I said before it held magic, no not the kind of power but of kindness and fairytales. It had books of myths and legends, pictures of fairies and angels, statues of unicorns and phoenixes. All though it was filled with imaginary things, it held the true beauty of the world. Pictures of springs and meadows, of different towns each being special in their own way, and of friendly people who were selfless and brave. I wanted to be a person in the pictures, to be kind and strong. People say you cannot be both, but I believe you can be.

That foolish thinking got me into this mess. As I sit in this little dusty shop, the same one where my dreams came alive, I look at the picture of my parents in the book I crave to be in. I remember how they got in the book. They got in there because of me.

_**Flashback**_

_I threw open the door to the shop and ran to my room. I gathered all the medical supplies I could. Sound had finally made its move and many civilians got in the middle of the crossfire. The hospital was flooded we even had to use a hotel for patients to use. All medical ninjas were called to the hospital, some working twenty-two hour shifts. I hadn't slept more than an hour in the past two days and all I'd eaten were soldier pills._

_My mom and dad entered my room looking worried._

"_Honey?" my mom started, "What's going on?"_

_I turned around and heard her gasp. 'I guess I look like a zombie to her,' I thought with distaste, 'Oh well no time to dwell on looks.'_

_I sighed slipping the bag over my shoulder and turned around to leave, "The hospital is overflowing with patients and we don't have enough medical ninja to take care of all of them. I have to get back before more patients come."_

_My father grabbed my arm causing me to look up into his eyes filled with concern, "What can we do to help?"_

_I froze, they were civilians with no medical experience, they couldn't do anything to help, "I'm sorry but that's not possible. You have not had any ninja training. We have a boosted immune system with out it poisons are far more deadly and harder to heal. You can die if you come across it, even if Tsunade-shishu heals you."_

_My mother stood tall and spoke with courage in her voice, "These ninja have always protected us, it's our turn to repay them."_

_I smiled and nodded, "Alright get as many blankets and medical supplies as you can if you mention my name the stores will probably give you everything free, after this is over the hospital will cover all the bills. Go straight to the hospital and tell the secretary your names. She will give you a pager and I will tell you what to do with the supplies."_

_I jumped out the window and raced to the hospital._

_**End of Flashback**_

Everything had gone smoothly until my parents came upon an unidentified poison. I tried to heal them but by the time I was informed it had already spread through their body. I spent all my chakra trying to heal them but I couldn't. They died in my arms.

That happened two years ago. I trained as hard as I could, begging for help from anybody I could find. People say I have surpassed Tsunade, my mentor and surrogate mother. As much as an honor it is, it is not enough. I still am no on the same level as my team, they never allow me on missions and when they do I am not allowed to fight. I am not apart of team 7 because unlike them…………I'm weak. Since I am weak, I am never allowed on team 7. Since I am weak, I did not complete the mandatory three quarters of the missions they went on. Since I am weak, I was kicked off of team 7.

_**Flashback**_

_I was on my way to the Hokage tower; I had just finished a heart transplant on a little girl. Although it was sad I took a picture of her father and put it in my book. He told me to tell his daughter and wife that he was sorry for never being home. I didn't cry when I told the girl of her father's sacrifice but I told her of my parents and told her of how lucky we are to have people who care about us. She understood and almost immediately stopped crying._

_I cleared my head and knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'enter' and walked in with an emotionless façade. _

"_Sakura," Tsunade greeted with remorse, "I have some…unsettling news for you. Please have a seat," she gestured toward a brown leather couch in front of her desk._

_I tried to keep the façade up but a frown found its way to my lips, "What is it, shishu?"_

_She placed her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes, like how Sasuke does when he is thinking. She opened her eyes and her gaze softened, "I'm afraid that you are removed from Team 7. You did not complete three quarters of the missions they did."_

_I stood up and banged my clenched fists on the desk with as much force as I could. I had a right to be angry, "I have completed several missions. How does that get me kicked off?" I glared at her._

_She stood up as well, "Do not glare at me, Sakura. It's them who you should be angry at. They did not allow you on 75% of their missions. Solo missions and missions with other teams do not count."_

_I bowed my head, "I am sorry for my outburst, Tsunade-sama."_

_Before she had a chance to respond I ran out the door to my apartment._

_**End of Flashback**_

Like a child, I destroyed my room; it did not change the fact that I was not a member of Team 7 but it did help me from destroying the village. I made myself a cup of tea and went down to the shop. I pulled the book from the dusty shelves and opened it. I reread all the profiles and whished I had their guidance.

I looked at the clock, it was midnight. I made one more wish on my book and put it away.

**Knock……….Knock**

I turned around to stare at the door. _'Who in the world could that be?'_

'**Maybe it's the product of your wish?' Inner Sakura suggested.**

'_Or a serial killer?' I thought back._

'**Well excuse me but don't you want to die? You know after being kicked off your team and stuff,' she shot back.**

_I smirked mentally, 'Good point, I knew one day you would be useful.'_

I headed towards the door.

'**NO! Wait, I didn't mean it! Please stop! I'm too young to die!!!!!!' she pleaded.**

I opened the door, "Can I help you?"

The man was dressed in all black with a hat covering his face. Well, I think it was a man.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" the deep baritone voice asked, confirming he was a man.

I stepped aside letting him in out of the chilly night, "Yes, I am," I paused, "What can I do for you?"

He chuckled, "You let an unknown man into your home, who knows your name and you are not interested in his name or face? Are you brave or stupid?" he asked picking up a book and dusting it off.

I looked down, "Truthfully, after the day I've had, I do not care if you kill me or not. Why should I care about your name or face if it will not change the way I am already talking to you. Now, I'll ask again sir. What can I do for you?"

He appeared behind me, wrapping his long, strong arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "You can listen. My name is Itachi Uchiha and I am a member of Akatsuki. If you're thinking about attacking or running, you should know that it will be futile. My partner Kisame is outside and with no weapons it's a slim chance you will defeat both of us. Now are you still interested in listening?"

My voice came out emotionless, "Yes, as I said before you can kill me where I stand. I do not care for my life."

Itachi smirked against my neck, "Good, our leader is offering an exchange. You have to become a medic-nin for Akatsuki. He will in turn come to the village and ask for an alliance with Konaha. We will not attack leaf shinobi or Kyuubi. Do you accept?"

I took a breath, I did not care for Naruto or any other members of Team 7 but I did care about the village. "I accept."

Itachi's smirk against my neck was the last thing I felt before I was engulfed in darkness.

AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~

**Who do you think should be coupled with Sakura? Cause I don't know….. I love everybody in Akatsuki!!!!! Also, Tobi will be Tobi because I hate Madara. **

**IMPORTANT!!!!! It might take me a while to update because I have been sick and the doctors still can't figure it out. Oh well.**

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1. Please Review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Getting a new Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…….If I did Sakura would be in Akatsuki.

"Sakiko"-talking

'_Sakiko'-thinking_

'**Sakiko'- Inner Sakura**

**Potential**

**Chapter 2 –Getting a new Sensei**

**By: Sakiko Uchiha**

I awoke to find myself in a comfortable bed and the smell of wet paint. Still half asleep I sat up and stretched my arms, only to be pinned down by a black and orange blob.

"Yay Saku-chan is awake! Tobi's name is Tobi. Deidara-san, Saku-chan is awake!" the orange blob, now known as Tobi, yelled.

The man, who I assumed was Deidara, pulled Tobi off of me, "BAKA! She will suffocate if you are on her like that!" he pulled me behind him, successfully shielding me away from Tobi, but throwing me into a pair of artificial arms. I looked up to come face to face with a breathtakingly handsome man. Judging by the height difference he was about six feet tall. He had earth brown eyes and crimson hair that reminded me of the current Kazekage.

He chuckled, "Sorry for the rude awakening, Tobi tends to get….excited around people."

I backed away from him nervously, "Umm, It's okay. W-where am I exactly? I don't remember how I got here."

Deidara stopped painting the wall for a second, "Don't tell me that bastard Uchiha gave you amnesia."

Itachi popped into the room, out of randomly freaking nowhere, and said emotionlessly, "She does not have amnesia. She simply is not aware of her surroundings due to the fact that the last thing she remembers is being in her parents shop. So obviously she would not remember because she was not awake."

I averted my gaze from him, I was not sure if I was to be treated as a member or a prisoner, "Gomen, Uchiha-sama, but would you please tell me what I agreed to last night. It still seems a little," I paused looking for the right words, "……….hazy."

I heard a soft chuckle from above me, it occurred at that moment I was still against the red heads chest. I backed away but turned around to keep my eyes on him and Deidara. I knew what Itachi could do and I also knew that if they needed me so much he would not attack.

"Are you afraid of me? I assure you, Sakura-san, I will not harm you," he said in a voice so silky smooth I almost melted.

"You had better not, Sasori," A woman came in dressed in black with blue hair and a white flower in her hair, "Didn't Pein-kun say not to hurt MY special guests?"

He nodded his head and backed away from me so the woman could come closer, "Sakura do you mind following me I don't think Itachi explained the exact reason that you are here."

I followed her out of the room and through some corridors before we stopped in front of a pair of white French doors. At first I thought it was a VERY realistic drawing that Deidara had made, but I soon realized that a breeze could move the trees and flowers.

The woman steeped aside and let me open the doors. The outside was so beautiful I thought it was a gen jutsu. There were beautiful trees in a circle around the Akatsuki mansion and occasional flower beds here and there. I even saw a bird bath and feeder on one tree. I walked out onto the field and the grass felt soft against my feet. I tried to talk but I just couldn't find the words to describe the awe I was in.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The woman put her hand under my chin and closed my mouth for me, "You know, it's a good thing flies can't come here, or you would have swallowed one."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "How come? Is this place a gen jutsu?"

She smiled at me, "This place used to be a swap and actually," she pointed to the trees surrounding the area, "beyond the trees, it still is. Even further out is a dense forest filled with traps so no one can get in. And to top it all off there is a barrier preventing anything except for birds and bees from coming in."

I blushed, "Actual birds and bees?"

She laughed at my expression, "It's sort of a joke. The only reason to let the bees in is to make honey because I love it. While the birds are let in so we can send messages to the villages. How do you expect to get in contact with everybody trying to kill you? Trust me; it's hard especially when you are ordered not to hurt anyone."

I nodded my head, "Speaking of that. Why am I here? You said Itachi's explanation wasn't exactly right, which actually doesn't matter because our conversation is a little hazy," I scratched the back of my head, a habit I picked up from Naruto.

She gazed at the trees for a second, and then turned to me with a slightly sad look on her face, "Akatsuki's original purpose was to collect all the tailed beasts so we could destroy all the shinobi villages. Then when a civilian village would declare war on another civilian village, they would turn to us for help, thus making Pein-kun a god to this world." (A/N: I think this is the purpose for Akatsuki but I might have understood it wrong.)

Then she smiled looking at the mansion for a second, "But now, Pein-kun wants a different version of peace, just for us," she looked down and placed a hand on her stomach, "He is not as heartless as he seems, neither is this organization, and with all of us in the bingo book we can't just leave each other. So this is where you come in, Sakura. Your job is to help me while I'm pregnant and in the mean time figure out if you would like to live here. If you want to return to Konaha and leave Akatsuki you can. We are not going to force you to stay," she finished looking at me with a gentle smile on her face.

I stood there for a second, trying to comprehend my situation, "So all I have to do is see if I like it here and Akatsuki will make peace with Konaha? No strings attached?"

She smiled at me again, "No strings attached," then she paused looking down for a second, "Well except for this little one, but after my baby's born then you can leave if you want."

I was at a loss for words, was this really the Akatsuki? The cold blooded S-class criminals everyone feared and hated? I turned away from her smiling face. I didn't know what to do. I could either stay here and help them or go back and not appreciated. When I put it that way, the choice looked so easy. But sadly, I needed to spend time here to see if this is what I actually wanted, and honestly I hoped it was.

I turned around to meet the woman's gaze again, "Mind introducing me? With Akatsuki being so mysterious I don't know who's who," I teased with a grin.

She smiled at me, "Well Sakura, my name is Konan and I would be glad to introduce you to our mysterious organization," She shook my hand and gestured me to follow her back into the mansion.

She guided me to a living room where nine men where.

"That's my husband and leader of the Akatsuki, Pein," she pointed to an orange haired man with multiple piercings reading 'How to deal with Pregnant Women'.

She then pointed to three people sitting in front of a big screen TV playing some video game, "The silver haired one is Hidan and you already met Deidara and Tobi this morning."

She pointed to the far corner of the room to a window seat with Itachi reading a book, "Being a Konaha ninja, you probably already know about Itachi."

I nodded and turned away from Itachi as fast as I could and followed Konan to the kitchen where a fish-man, no doubt Kisame was about to sit down with a sake bottle in his hand, I smirked, "Hey, Kisame right? How about a sake drinking contest?"

Konan looked at me curiously, "Sakura, are you sure? Kisame can drink a lot."

I laughed, "Having an alcoholic sensei has its perks. I think I can drink more than fishy over here."

Kisame grinned, "Well come over here, Pinky. We'll see if you can."

I walked over and sat across from him at the large rectangular kitchen table. Pulling a bottle over to my side, I was about to drink when Konan interrupted us.

"How about I get everybody in here, I don't think I can handle the two of you alone," she said with a worried tone.

I nodded my head and Kisame grunted, "Do whatever you want but I'm telling you, I won't even be slightly drunk when lil' pinky passes out."

I glared at him, "You want to bet on that, fishy-baka?"

He glared back, "Fine, if I win then you have to buy me all the sake I want."

I smirked, "Deal, if I win, which I will, you have to be my sensei."

His gaze softened a bit, "So it's true, you are desperate to become stronger."

I furrowed my eyebrows again, _'Is it really that obvious? I desire to have strength so much I ask an s-class criminal?' _I pushed that thought to the back of my head, s-class criminal or not, Kisame was still a person (well fish person but same difference) a title didn't mean anything to me anymore.

I smiled, "If I'm going to be staying in the Akatsuki for nine months, I thought I could get to know someone. What's a better way to become friends then to drink and train?"

He grinned, showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, "I suppose you're right, pinky."

Konan came back with Pein, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori and two unfamiliar people. She looked at me, "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you to Zetsu and Kakuzu. Kakuzu is the one with stitches and Zetsu is the Venus flytrap."

I smiled at them, "Pleased to meet you both."

Kakuzu smiled and said very creepily, "How much money do you have little girl?"

Zetsu's white side said in a pleasant voice, "It is very nice to meet you too, Sakura" His black side sneered, **"Who the hell has pink hair?"**

'**OH MY GOD, Sakura he's like us!' **Inner Sakura squealed.

I inwardly sighed, _'That seems like an insult.'_

Konan sighed, "Don't mind them Sakura, takes a while to get used to both of Zetsu's sides and Kakuzu's obsession with money." She smiled, "Anyway Pein, Deidara, Tobi, you guys sit next to Sakura. Itachi, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu you guys sit next to Kisame. White Zetsu counts how many bottles Sakura drinks and Black Zetsu counts how many Kisame drinks." She ordered sitting in between Pein and I.

I locked eyes with Kisame and grabbed my sake bottle.

~FLASH~TO~END~OF~SAKE~DRINKING~CONTEST~~TSETNOC~GNIKNIRD~EKAS~FO~DNE~OT~HSALF~

Kisame and I were tied 20:20.

I was feeling a little dizzy and Kisame was turning greenish. Reaching for another bottle I chugged it down. Looking at Kisame he was about to drink until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out on the table.

White Zetsu took my hand and raised it, "Winner Sakura, twenty-one to twenty."

I smiled, "Looooks liike I-I gooot my *hic* self aaaaa new *hic* seenseeeiiii." (Translation: Looks like I got myself a new sensei.)

I jerked my hand from Zetsu and held it to my forehead while my other hand rested on my stomach. Applying chakra to my hands I made the effects of the alcohol go away. I was about to get up and go to my room until I got a good look at Kisame. I should really heal him, if not for him than for me. Cause look at it my way. If I don't heal him then we won't be able to train hard, and he just looked so pitiful lying there turning slightly greenish. Wait what? Green? Shouldn't he be blue? Well I guess this is normal for a fish man.....Ok I'm going to heal him he looks better blue.

I pushed his head off the table and pressed a hand glowing with green (YES I SAID GREEN!) chakra to his forehead. A few minutes later I was done. I skipped back to my room, closed the door but before I went to bed I started to think about today. You know we don't really think about what little gestures mean to other people until later. Now normally I wouldn't think like this. I wouldn't really care but this is a new environment and the little things matter when you first meet people. So let's first go over today's events. First, wake up to hyper people who used to be my mortal enemies a couple hours ago. My reaction, confused but not violent in the least yet a little wary. Deidara's, Sasori's, and Tobi's reaction well I think they found it comical. However Itachi noticed I was tense, stupid all seeing sharingan. And Konan? Well I think she saw I was confused and decided to fix the problem straight away. Second, challenging Kisame to a sake drinking contest. Kisame's reaction he drank until he passed out. I didn't think about it but when we started everyone had this look on their face. Konan was worried, Pein was annoyed (obviously there to help Konan is we became violent drunks), Itachi and Sasori were interested, Deidara and Tobi were excited, Hidan and Kakuzu were bored (yet mildly interested) and Zetsu I think he was there just so he could do something (black and white sides).

Now this is a lot of information from just these two small events but I already know a little bit about their personalities.

Konan, motherly but yet lost because this is new to her she doesn't know what to do and that was why she was so nice to me, because I'm the only person who can help her.

Pein, rough around the edges but does have a heart or why else would he watch out for Konan when she is able to protect herself.

Deidara, fun loving yet violent (I'm one to talk though) and has a deep resentment for Tobi.

Tobi, fun loving and innocent I honestly don't know how he is in this organization.

Sasori quiet and gentle (You know I think I'm wrong here...I mean there must be some reason he's here and a puppet.)

Kisame, a little, no wait scratch that, over confident. Very proud and loves challenges. You know he's got that gleam in his eye.

Itachi, intelligent that's really all I can say about him but I know for a fact that he is not emotionless. I think he studies emotions to have a better control over them. I think Sasuke tried that but got frustrated and turned everything to hatred and anger. FYI Sasuke, anger is an emotion.

Hidan, no clue.

Kakuzu, if it doesn't involve money it doesn't matter. Short, not sweet but simple.

Zetsu, white side tries to be nice while the black side is well rude and mean.

See I already know this much about them. Ugh but all this thinking is taking time isn't it? Well I must get to bed. Goodnight! Sweet dreams! Make sure all the windows and doors are locked and keep an extra kunai under your pillow! What? That's not normal to say? Well I guess you don't like in the ninja world. Anyway, Goodnight!

AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~AKATSUKI~akatsuki~

**Well that was........not as good as I hoped it would be. Oh well if you enjoy it that's all that counts.**

**So if any of you are wondering what happened to me with the doctors and unknown illness well he said it was psychological......which made me feel soooo much better. Not.**

**And now I shall appreciate people who took the time to review, favorite and alert this story.**

**REVIEWS ~ 10**

Yuchi1994I'm sorry I haven't updated fast but I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter 2.

Waterflygirl ~ Thanks It went away but a therapist came. Hope you're better by now and don't worry about the needle thing pretend it's a smexy vampire (not from twilight because real vampires don't sparkle) is sucking your blood. (My veins move to but this helps me.)

Dazzel Angel ~ Thanks I try to make it cool XD. Itasaku and Sasosaku scenes will be in this story dedicated to you.

MewmewInuSailorHeart ~ AkatsukiSaku? Well except Pein and Konan would be awesome. Sakura would defiantly have her hands full. Oh and no more waiting...well for chapter two...who knows how long it will take me to write chapter 3......

Geniusly-Unique ~ Thanks but it's harder to end a story than begin one. Well for me anyway. You and Mew think alike but you can't deny that Akatsuki has some fine guys in it. I'll put Sasosaku and Deisaku in for you though!

Addicted2reviews ~ Thanks! You don't have to wait anymore!

Cool44 ~ Thanks, I hope the bastards suffer to.....wait I can control them her can't I? Mwahahahahahah I'm all powerful *stops laughing and looks around* What? I'm not crazy.

Kallou ~ Umm Hidan and Deidara? I think that was what you were trying to type. So Hidansaku and Deisaku action for you!

BlossomingKitsune ~ it's updated hopefully it's as intriguing as last chapter!

Mr. Mellow Crayon Kitsune Sama – Thanks. I guess...

**FAVORITES ~ 8**

Yuchi1994Waterflygirl ~ Sesshylover49 ~ Kallou ~ Himeko63 ~ Geniusly-Unique ~ Dazzel Angel ~ Charmedluver101

**ALERTS ~ 24**

WhiteTiger1992 ~ Waterflygirl ~ SummoningRuby ~ SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan ~ Sesshylover49 ~ Phelin ~ NaruxSaku4eva ~Mindori Takahashi ~ MewmewInuSailorHeart ~ Kallou ~ Junior-Einstein ~ Jewel9523 ~ Jashin-hime ~ Himeko63 ~ Geniusly-Unique ~ Geekoness ~ Freakhorrorchick ~ Dazzel Angel ~ DarkKunoichi15 ~ Cool44 ~ Andy Lauren ~ Addicted2reviews ~ 7darkangel7 ~ -PASSIIONATE-


End file.
